Switched Bodies?
by Chuck.Blairislove
Summary: Natsu & Lucy have been best friends for ages.And one day, Natsu comes over to Lucy's house and finds these strange glasses. Natsu then puts them on and starts feeling weird after looking at Lucy & Lucy starts feeling weird too. Find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! :DDD It's SHAYLA HERE! It's my first NaLu story. TEEHEE. I just came up with this randomly while I was at school. Learning. Science. Ew. ROFL. anyways! :3 I hope you like it! I dont blame you if you dont ;_; I was in a rush for this one X'D But I promise the later chapters will be better, mm-kay? ;D So just... yeah ;)) Tell me what chu think please! Feedback means everything to me! :D And yeah, I dont own Fairy Tail. ~ Enjoy! :3

~ LUCY'S POV ~

"Lucy..Lucy..Please don't go to sleep yet.."

"What? Why? I'm exhausted Natsu.. Unless you have a really good reason, which I highly doubt"

"I can't sleep.. And I'm bored.. Can we do something fun?"

"It's 4:00 in the morning! It's late, Natsu. You already had your fun last night! Now go to sleep!"

"It's 4:00 in the morning! Exactly! That's early, Lucy!" SMACK. Baka, Natsu.

"What was that for?"

"For being such an idiot! Now go to sleep NOW or your sleeping somewhere else! Because I need to get some sleep, okay?" I yelled at Natsu. I hated it when he slept at my house. He always finds some way to annoy me. I guess I was used to it but not now. I needed to get up early tomorrow—well, today because— "LUUUUCYYYY!"

"AHHH! NATSU! Shut up! LET ME SLEEP. I already told you I needed to get up early so I need my sleep! "Why? Do you have a DAAATE?"

SHOCK! SMACK. SLAP. LUCY KICK. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I yelled at Natsu, blushing. I wouldn't call it a date. Gray and I just decided to hang out tomorrow since we barely talk anymore. But we're not dating. And this is most definitely not a date.

I couldn't hear Natsu's winging anymore so I think I shut him up. Serves him right. I can finally sleep now- RING RING RING, I heard my alarm clock go off. WHAT THE FU—"AHH!" Natsu yelled and fell of the bed. "Lucy.. I think your alarm clock went off.." finally sleep now. RING RING RING, I heard my alarm clock go off. WHAT THE FU—"AHH!" Natsu yelled and fell of the bed. "Lucy.. I think your alarm clock went off.."

"NO SHIT." I smacked him again in the head then turned the alarm off. Great. No sleep. What am I going to do now? I'm so tired. Baka Natsu. "Natsu, I have to get ready, okay?" I told Natsu, giving him the death stare so he doesn't do anything stupid. Once I was done with my short bath, I quickly put on a blue skirt and a white and blue T shirt to go with it. "Don't forget your necklace!" _sigh. _How could I forget? When we were younger, Natsu and I bought matching red necklaces, and inside it has our names in it. Mine has Natsu's name and Natsu's had my name. I have to wear it all the time otherwise Natsu will freak out. I always felt weird when wearing it for some reason though. "Ooooh! Lucy! What is this!" Natsu asked me. "Umm.. my glasses…"

"Really? I never see you wear these glasses!"

"Ugh, Natsu, what are you doing, stop it!" But Natsu didn't listen to me like always and just put my glasses on. I swear, there is no stopping that boy. "I'm leaving." He stared at me for a while. He looked at me as if he didn't hear what I said. "Where'd you get these?" He asked me, ignoring what I said. "Huh? Oh, the glasses… I got them at some magic shop. I thought they looked cool so I decided to get them. I just don't wear them much."

"Oh." He said, just staring at me again. I sighed. "I'm leaving, now, okay?" I told him. "Huh?"

"That means you should be too, Natsu."

"Bye Lucy! Have fun on your da—" _DEATH STARE._ "Bye Lucy!" Natsu said again and hugged me before he left. I could hear him yelling, "I MISS YOU ALREADY!" _sigh._ Sometimes I just wonder about that boy. I was just about to live until I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see Gray standing there, smiling at me. _Huh? I thought I was supposed to meet Gray at Fairy Tail? _"Ready to go?" he asked me. And I just stood there.. watching him.. I probably looked like a freak because my eyes were wide open and same with my mouth, I tried to speak but I couldn't. "Argh." _Wait. WTF? Argh? Baka Lucy! What's going on?_ I started getting a little head ache, "What's wrong, Lucy?" Gray asked me. "I-I-It's nothing.. I just feel a b-b-bit.. w-weird.."

"What was that? Hey, Lucy, Luuucy?" BAM. No longer saw Gray around. Where was I? I looked around to see where I was and I realized that I was near Natsu's house. _What the hell? How did I get…here? "_NATSU!" I heard someone yell, behind me. I turned back to see that it was Lisanna. She waved at me while giving me this big smile. _What's going on? _"Lisanna!" _huh? Why do I sound…. I sound.. just.. like.. _Then I felt my chest and it was as hard as a rock. _WTF? WHERE THE HELL ARE MY BOOBS? _Holy crap.

I'm in Natsu's body. ME, LUCY HEART FRIKING FILIA is in Natsu's body. I looked at Lisanna whose face was so close to mine. "Natsu! Where were you this morning? Everyone in Fairy Tail was wondering!" _I'm in Natsu's body. Oh,great. This is gonna be hell . _"Oh, were they? Sorry..Hehe.." I said while scratching the back of my head. "Ne, ne… Natsu… I actually have.. something.. I want to tell you.."Lisanna said, looking embarrassed. I stopped and thought for a moment. _Wait. If I'm in Natsu's body.. then Natsu must be in…. oh crap._

Yes. That was it ;)) Sorry for making it so shoort! :'( Btw, the point of the beginning when Natsu & Lucy were sleeping was somehow.. introducing the characters xDDDD I tried my best to keep everyone in character. FAIL ;)) I'll try and update as fast as I can! *_*


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! It's Shayla again! With a new chapter! YAAAY! XD

**~LUCY'S POV~**

_Wait.. if I'm in Natsu's body then Natsu must be in.. oh crap._

"Umm.. Lisanna.. Sorry.. I have to go, okay? Maybe some other time!" I told her and quickly ran back to my apartment, searching for Natsu, leaving Lisanna, who was staring at me blankly. I felt weird. Really weird. I mean, I'm in control of his body. And he just might have control over mine! _Oh my GOD. Please, please, PLEASE let everything turn out okay!_ I then stopped running and started to look around and started searching around my house for Natsu. I couldn't find him though! Well.. me, basically.

I should probably check Fairy Tail. So I ran to Fairy Tail as fast as I could in case I didn't have any time anymore and Natsu had already embarrassed me.

I went inside Fairy Tail and everyone started to look at me. I could hear everybody yelling,"NATSU! NATSU!," and they all started crowding up on me. "Where have you been all day?" I heard Levy chan say to me. Levy chan. "LEVY CHAN!" I squealed and hugged her. Everyone started to look at me all weird and then I realized what I was doing. I forgot that I wasn't 'Lucy' right now. _Oh crap. Now what? _"AHAHAHHAHAHA!" I laughed at loud with fire coming out of my mouth. _WTF is happening? _"Erghh..Ugh.. Sorry guys.. I ugh.. gotta go!" I ran directly for the door but before I could actually leave I heard MY voice. "Lucy! Wait!" I turned back to see Natsu—Well, me, Lucy. Whatever. He waved and told me to go there. So I did. I quickly ran to Natsu. I couldn't be more happy to see me! "Natsu!" I yelled. And everyone just started whispering and looking at us all weird. "Umm.. I mean LUCY!" *awkward silence* _baka Lucy. _"Shh! Lucy! Do you know what's going on?"

"What? I thought you did! That's what I wanted to ask you!" I sighed. What were we going to do now? "Well, we have to tell someone! Like Levy! Levy should know how to get us back to norm—" I covered Natsu's mouth with my hand so he could stop talking. "Baka! Don't be so loud! And no! We can't tell anyone about this! Anyone! Got that?" I told him.

"But why?" He asked me. "BECAUSE, YOU IDIOT! If we tell anyone, we won't be able to turn back to normal! Didn't I tell you about this already?"

"I guess we'll have to find out ourselves how to turn as back to normal…"

"How?"

"We could use our magic!" Natsu said happily.

"How would we do that? And I don't even know how to control your magic, and you don't know how to control mine, baka."

We both just stood there, trying to figure out some way to get as back to normal.

"WAIT, NATSU!" I yelled at him.

"What is it?"

"Where's Gray? What happened to him?" I forgot all about Gray!

"Huh? Oh, I uh.. He's in your apartment.."

"DOING WHAT?" I yelled at Natsu, giving him the death stare.

"Sleeping!"

"Sleeping?"

"SLEEPING! ….. or knocked out.. same difference"

"N-N-N-N-NATSUUUUU! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA! What's wrong with you? Why did you do that?" I yelled. "I didn't know what to do! I sort of panicked when I found out I was in LUCY'S BODY!" SMACK. I picked Natsu up and threw him across the room. "Natsu! What are you doing?" I heard Levy chan and the others yelling at me while walking toward Lucy. I could see Erza giving me the death stare. Oh great. Just great.

"Lu chan? Are you okay?" Levy asked Natsu.

"Huh? Oh yeah fine.." He then got up and went, 'iron fist of the Dragon!'

FACE PALM. _Oh, Natsu. Oh, Natsu. You idiot. _"Ehehe.. Don't mind him—HER ,EVERYONE!" I said, embarrassed. Oh dear. Natsu's making a fool out of ME. I will kill him. I pinched his hear and quickly dragged him out of Fairy Tail and far away from everyone else in case anyone hears us.

"BAKA! What was that?"

"Heheh, pay back." He said, smiling at me. SMACK. I picked him up and threw him to the ground.

"I really hate you, you know that?" I said, and then picked him up.

"I loooveee YOOUUU!" SMACK. "Baka. Stop joking around." I sighed. "What are we gonna do now, Lucy?"

"How the heck should I know? Geez. Idiot."

"Lucy..?"

"WHAT?"

"Can we go home..?" He asked me, yawning. "Because I need to take a shower—" SMACK.

"NOOOOOOO! DON'T DO THAT, BAKA!" I yelled at him, embarrassed.

"Haha, I know, I know…Hey.. Lucy?"

"What now?"

"Did anyone talk to me this morning? Or in Fairy Tail? Anything important?"

"Huh? Oh, well, not really important. Everyone was just asking me where I was… well there was—" _Lisanna. I forgot all about her. Do I tell him? I should tell him? It's important, right? But what if she finds out about the body switch? It'd be to risky.._

"There was?" Natsu waved a hand in front of my face, realizing I had spaced out.

"Erghh! Nothing! Nevermind what I said!" I said, smiling at him. _From now on, we're going to have to avoid everyone to keep us away from trouble. We have to._


	3. Chapter 3

Heeeey everyone! :D It's Shayla here (again.) with a new Chapter! :D READDD & Tell me what you think! :3 Btw, Happy sadly won't be appearing in this fan fiction ;A; I wanted to but it would just ruin what I was planning. :( So gomenasai! ;A;

* * *

><p><strong>~NATSU'S POV~<strong>

I woke up to the sound of Lucy's alarm clock. Well, not really 'woke up.' I didn't really get any sleep. I felt so uncomfortable. Not Lucy, apparently. She fell asleep right away. She decided I sleep in her house for a while in case I do something stupid and someone finds out about are situation.

I got hungry so I decided to go and cook some breakfast. I saw Lucy, still sound asleep so I carefully got off of the bed. "Ughh.." I could hear Lucy say. "Ughh!" She said, even louder than before and I saw fire coming out of her mouth. I sighed, remembering how hard it was for me to control my own magic at first.

I think I'll just wake Lucy up…Besides, I wasn't actually going to cook. I like Lucy's cooking. It's the best.

**~LUCY'S POV~**

I woke up after hearing this loud 'thump' and went to check what it was so I looked around, only to see Natsu on the ground. _Sigh._ It's really weird waking up and seeing myself and knowing Natsu is in control of my body. "Ughh! I wish I could just sleep forever!" I said while laying back down and closing my eyes. "Hehe…" I heard Natsu giggle. "What? What is it? What's so funny?"

"Nothing! It just seems so weird when you talk!" He told me, laughing. "No shit. I'm in your freaking body. It's weird for me too, you know. And don't tell me you feel perfectly fine in MY body." I told him, still closing my eyes, trying to go to sleep. "I do feel a BIT uncomfortable but it's actually quite nice. I mean, in this weather, short skirts like these are really convenient. The breeze on my le—"

"Shut up. Or I will kill you." I told him, giving him the death stare then closed my eyes again to go back to sleep. "NOOO! LUCY! DON'T SLEEP!" Natsu said while shaking me. "UGHH! WHY?" I told him, annoyed. "You need to cook for me!"

"WHAT? WHA-? What the hell? NO. NO. I am NOT going to cook for you. Cook for yourself! I don't want to cook. I want to sleep." I yelled at him. "Fine then. Since I don't know how to cook, I decided to go and take a bath—" "I'll cook." I said, getting up quickly. I walked down the stairs, yawning and rubbing my eyes.

"NATSUUUUUUU!" I heard someone yell. _What the hell? Who is that? _"What the hell was that all about yesterday?" _Oh my god. It's Gray. _"Um.. haha.. yeah.. About that…." I said while scratching my head. "What's up with you?" He asked me. "Nothing! Hehe.." I told him. "Well, whatever! Come on! Let's go outside and fight!"

"F-F-F-Fight?" I asked him while shaking my head. "What? You don't wanna fight? Well take this!" Gray said, running towards me. Before he could actually hit me though, "GRAY! Stop it!" Natsu said and stepped in front of me, making sure he doesn't hurt me. _Phew! Thanks a lot Natsu! _

"Eh? Lucy? What are you doing?" Gray asked, looking suspicious. "Uhm.. hehe, well… You know.. I just hate it when you guys fight.." Natsu said, giggling. _FACE PALM. Baka Natsu. _

"Haha. Stupid Nats—Lucy! Sorry about her, Gray. Let's fight another time, okay? I gotta go, bye!" I said, scratching my head and pushing Natsu outside of the house.

".that?" I asked Natsu, angrily. "What? I just saved you!"

"Yes. And thank you for that. But 'I just hate it when you guys fight'? Really? Stop making me look like a freak! Ugh.. whatever.. Thanks anyways.."

"What's up with you? What was I supposed to say? Geeeez!" Natsu said while scratching his head. "Well, I'm sorry, okay? I panicked so I didn't know what to say….. Lucy? Luuucy?" Natsu said while waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh, huh? What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? I'm apoligizing!"

"Oh, sorry about that.. and it's okay, I guess.." I said. "Huh? What's up with you?" He asked me, suspiciously. "Oh nothing, nothing." I told him while walking away. "Lucy.. can we get some ice cream?" Natsu asked me. "It's only 10 in the morning. No. Baka."

Then Natsu just kept on going on about how good ice cream tasted. But I wasn't listening. I could've sworn that someone was watching us. But who? I should tell Natsu about it. "Natsu."

"Huh? What is it?" He asked me. "I think someone was watching us just a while ago."

"What are you talking about? I didn't see anyone."

"You didn't. I'm pretty sure I did and—" "Lucyy! So can we please go get some ice cream?"

"Ugh, fine…" I said then sighed. Natsu's not going to listen to me. Like always. I guess I'll just have to figure it out myself then.

"Lucy! Hurry up!" Natsu said, waving. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming— AH!"

**~NATSU'S POV~**

_Sigh._ _What's taking Lucy so long? I should probably wait. _I turned around but I didn't see anyone around. "Huh? Lucy? Luuucy? You there?—Huh? What's this… f-f-feeling…. S-S-Somebody.. h-help.. me.." then everything just went black.

I opened my eyes and saw I was back to where I was. What was that then? Where was Lucy? "Lucy-" What? I could hear my own voice.. Am I.. back to my old body? What's happening? I was. I was back in my original body. How? And where was Lucy? What's going on?

* * *

><p>AND BAM. It ends :3 LOL. Sorry for this really lame chapter -.-" And sorry for making all of my chapter's so short :'( But tell me what you think please! :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter! I really dislike how I wrote this chapter for some reason and how I made Gray seem. Is he out of character? I don't know xD And guys, I swear there will be even more cute NaLu moments in the future chapters! Tell me what you think! And I don't own Fairy Tail ~

**~GRAY'S POV~ **

_What was that about? That was weird. I wonder where they went... I need to pee. _I went upstairs so I could go to the toilet which was through Lucy's room. I was just about to go until I tripped on something. I picked it up and saw that it was glasses. _What is this? I've never seen Lucy wear these before…_ I put the glasses in my pocket because I was a bit suspicious.

**~LUCY'S POV~**

"Where.. am I….? Wait. What the hell? I'm back to my original body?"

"Lucy" said a really deep voice.

"Who are you?" I yelled. I was so angry. What was going on?

Then the person came away from the shadow but I still didn't see his face. It was being covered by a large cloak. My keys! I can use them to—EH! Where are my keys? Don't tell me he took them! "Are you looking for these?" the person said while holding all of my keys. "Dammit." I said while sighing. I am so fail. But what was happening anyways? How come I'm back to my original body and so soon? Natsu and I didn't do anything. Unless it was this guy. "I know of you and Natsu's situation" said the person. I could see that he was about to take the the cloak off until "LUUUUUCY!" _Huh?_ "Don't touch Lucy!" I heard Natsu, yelling.

"Natsuuuu!" I heard the person say but in a girly voice. Wait. What? 'He' is a 'SHE'? "…." Natsu just stood there. _What was he doing now? _"How do you know my name?" then he knocked 'her' out. "Natsu, what was that?"

"I panicked! I didn't know who she was! Plus she looked all creepy with that cloak thingy!"

"Well, she was just about to take that CLOAK THINGY OFF until you KNOCKED HER OUT." I yelled. "Hmph. I hate you! All the time I save you, you always get angry at me!" He said while folding his arms. "Thank you." I said while sighing. "Do you know why we're back to our original bodies?" I asked Natsu. "Nope. I thought you would know."

"Of course you did." I sighed again. "Where are we anyways?" Natsu asked me. "What? I don't know! You're the one who found your way here to come and save me! Where did you come from?" _Sigh. He is such an idiot sometimes._ "How should I know?" I started to give him the death stare. "I was too.. WORRIED about you to keep track of where I was going..Hehe.." He said while scratching his head. "Wow. That's your excuse."

"Well, it's truuuue!" He told me. "Whatever, let's just find our way out." I told him. "I know the way out."

"Huh? Gray? Is that youu?" It was him! Gray! _Phew! Thank GOD. _"I know the way." Gray repeated. "Gray! Thank goodness! Thanks!" I told him. "No problem, Lucy." He said while smiling at me.

**~NATSU'S POV~**

I stared at Gray and Lucy staring at each other, smiling. "What's with this atmosphere?" I asked and they both looked at me. "Huh? Oh sorry about that…Let's go!" Lucy told me while scratching her head. "Hmph.. How'd you find us here anyways?" I asked Gray. "I don't know. At first I felt Lucy's magical power near an ice cream shop then suddenly, here. I followed it since I was worried." Gray told us. "Whatever. We could've found our way back without you!" I said then grabbed Lucy's hand. "WAIT! What are we gonna do about the girl?" Lucy told me and pulled my hand away. She took her keys that were in the girls keys. "Natsu. Stop being a child. Gray's going to help us so we don't get LOST! Geez." She yelled at me and started following Gray. "You coming or not?" Gray asked me. "Whatever.." I said while looking away. I hate Gray. I'M Lucy's friend. Not his. I just wanted to help.

"Natsu!" Lucy whispered to me to make sure that Gray didn't hear anything. "I think we should tell Gray. I mean, about what happened. Between us." She told me. "Between us? Something happened?"

"Baka. Our situation. So there's a reason I've been acting so weird. It's okay since we're already back to normal, right?"

**~LUCY'S POV~**

"I don't care. It's up to you." Natsu said while folding his arms and looking away from me. _Geez. What was his problem? _I walked back to Gray and told him exactly what happened to Natsu and I. ( A/N I didn't want to add the part where Lucy explained everything to Gray because I couldn't be bothered. *shot*. Sorry, I'm lazy. )

"I don't even know how it happened." I told him. "I think I know why." Gray told me. "You do! How then!" I asked him, excited to know the reason. "Well, you told me that when Natsu—"

"Stop talking about me!" Said Natsu, behind me. "Shut up, baka! Sorry about him. Keep going."

"Well, you said that Natsu put on the glasses and looked at you. You guys started feeling weird, didn't you?" Gray explained. "That's it! That could've been the cause! The glasses! We just need to go and get them now and check if-"

"Oh.. When you left me alone in your house I found them and put them in my pocket.." Gray said while taking the glasses out. "STEALER!" Natsu yelled again. "SHUT UP!" I yelled at him. "It's okay Gray. Don't mind him.." I told him. Gray then put on the glasses and was about to look at me. "Wait! Gray what if something happens!" Then he looked at me. Huh? Nothing's happening? "HAHA! It only worked when Lucy and I did it!" Natsu laughed. I then gave Natsu the death stare and he finally shut up. "That's weird.. I could've sworn that is was the glasses." Gray said while scratching his head. "Wait… Lucy, let me put those on again!" Natsu said while putting his hand out. "What? No! Something might-" But it was too late, Natsu had already taken the glasses and put them on. I started feeling weird again. And before you know it, I was back in Natsu's body. "BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I yelled at Natsu while hitting him in the head. "Sorry! I just wanted to check if it really was the glasses!" He told me.

"I thought you already heard Gray and I talking about it! BAKA!" I yelled at Natsu and hit him again. I noticed Gray was just staring at us. "Ugh.. Sorry Gray.." I told Gray. "Huh? Oh it's okay.. It's not your fault.." He told me. I moved closer to him but he moved back. I moved closer again but he did the same. "What are you doing?" I asked Gray. "Oh, sorry! It's just so weird! I mean, your in Natsu's body!" FACE PALM. Of course it was! "Lucy! You can stay close to me!" Natsu yelled. "Oh, whatever, Natsu." I said while sighing. "Thanks for helping us find our way, Gray." I told him. "No problem, Lucy." He said while smiling at me then left.

"I can't believe we're back this way. I hate you so much, Natsu."

"Sorry Lucy.." He told me then looked away. I sighed. "It's okay.. Just know you can be such an idiot sometimes." I told him. "Okay.." he said then smiled at me. And then I suddenly fell. Like, literally. "Eh? Lucy? Are you okay-?"

I was back. I was back to my originally body. AGAIN! I looked at Natsu and he looked at me. "WTF?" I yelled. "How is this happening?"

"This is getting really weird, Lucy!"

"What? 'GETTING' weird? IT'S ALREADY WEIRD! BAKA—" AND BAM. I was back in Natsu's body. We were switching every like, five seconds. What was going on? I hit Natsu in the head. "This is your fault!" I yelled at him. "My fault? What'd I do?" He said. "I don't know! Everything!" I yelled. "Oh suuure! And you didn't do anything wrong!" Natsu said, sarcastically. "… YEAH! I DIDN'T! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOOK MY GLASSES IN THE FIRST PLACE! You were the one who was acting like a child! Now look what's happening!" Then Natsu went silent. "Are you done?" Natsu asked me. "Yes…" I told him while sighing. "Sorry, Luce.." He told me with the sweetest voice. "It's okay, I guess." I sighed again. "You know, we never got that ice cream…" Natsu said. "Yes, yes, I know, I know." I told him. And we were back to normal. In our original bodies. Again. Natsu just gave me this really weird stare. "Okay, I have no idea what's going on." I told him. "Neither can I!" I told him. "I guess there's only one thing to do." He said.

"And what is that?" I asked him. "ICEEE CREEEAAMM!" I sighed. "You really don't care, do you?" I asked him while smiling. "Nope! I want Ice cream!"

"Fine." I told him and sighed again. But while we were walking I felt it again. Someone was watching us.

So… How was it? :DD Tell me what you think! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

HEEEY EVERYONEE! It's Shayla again! with a new chapter of SWITCH BODIES? ! :DD I hope you like this one! I added a bit more of NaLu ness in it! Just for you guuuys! xD Btw, guys. I absolutely hate Lisanna. But I didn't want to be a bitch and make Lisanna seem like a bitch in this chapter so I didn't ;DD Anyways, you'll see what I mean :3 But who knows.. I might just make Lisanna a really big bitch. Because that;s what she is to me. Lol, jks, jks :3 I dont really hate her as much ;DD But seriouslu o.o" TELL MEE WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE! AND I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!

* * *

><p><strong>~LUCY'S POV~<strong>

"Lucy! Isn't it great?" Natsu asked me. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we haven't switched bodies since last week! I guess that means we won't switch anymore, huh?" He told me happily. "I guess so.." I wasn't so sure. Everything happened so quickly. First it was the glasses then that person watching us and that mysterious 'girl' that knew Natsu's name. She just disappeared after Natsu had knocked her out. It just doesn't make sense. And I feel like I'm missing something.. Oh, that's right! Lisanna!

I should tell Natsu about her. I mean, now that we're back to our original bodies, it's no problem, right? "Hey, Luce. Remember that creepy cloak girl that knew my name?" Natsu asked. "Yeah.. what about her?"

"Didn't you tell me that she told you that she knew of our 'situation'? I thought you said that if someone found out then we wouldn't be able to turn back to normal.."

"Baka, Natsu. She was just… wait.. you're right! She did say that." I was really suspicious now. I don't think Natsu and I will be in our original bodies for long. "I don't know.. It might not mean anything.." I told him. He wasn't listening though. He was staring at something. I turned back to find out what he was looking at and saw that it was Lisanna, who was coming towards us. _Oh crap. If Natsu finds out I didn't tell him about Lisanna he'd get really angry at me. _

**~NATSU'S POV~**

"Natsu!" She yelled, while waving. "Lisanna! What are you doing here?" I asked her. "I was looking for you! I thought you would be here.." She told me, looking a bit embarrassed. I looked at Lucy who looked really uncomfortable. "Lucy, what's wrong?" I asked her. "Nothing.. Um… Hi, Lisanna!" she smiled. "Hi Lucy!" She smiled back at her and waved. "Well, it was nice seeing you but.. I gotta go, okay? Bye!" What was up with Lucy? "Ne, Natsu.. I was wondering.. if.. you and I could.. hang out.. tomorrow? Natsu? Natsuu?" She waved a hand in front of my face noticing that I wasn't listening. "Huh? Oh sure, why not?" I smiled while scratching my head. "But could Lucy come too?" I asked her. She stared at me blankly then sighed. "Oh.. sure.. hehe.." she laughed. "If that's all you wanted to talk to me about, I have to go, okay? Sorry." I ran to the direction that Lucy went to go and look for her. "Natsu….?"

**~LUCY'S POV~**

I don't know why I was so scared if Natsu found out. I just hate it when he's angry at me. I always feel so guilty about it even if it's about not buying him some ice cream when I promised him. I know Natsu can be really annoying sometimes but he's still my friend. My best friend. And it's been that way since forever.

"Luuuuucy!" I could hear Natsu yelling. "Huh? Nat—" GLOMP. Natsu glomped me and started squeezing me. "Baaaka, what are you doing?" I asked him while trying to break free. "Luuucyy! Are you alright?" He asked me, squeezing me tighter. "I'm fine! I always was! Now let gooo!" I told him. "Then why did you just walk away like that?" He asked me. "I needed to…"

"You needed tooo? You needed to what?" He squeezed me even tighter. "Pee."

"….." He stood there staring at me blankly. "Pee?" He asked me. "I needed to pee." Then he bursted out laughing. "What! Girls DO pee, you know?" I yelled. He then let go of me and started looking at me all weird. "Luuucy… Lisanna asked me to hang out with her tomorrow.." He told me, looking serious now. "So?" I asked him, curiously. "So.."

"Oh! I get it! It's okay. I'll hang out with someone else tomorrow." I told him. "Nooo! I want you to come with us!" He told me. "What? Did Lisanna actually invite me too?" I asked him. "Well…. Not.. really.."

"Then NO! I don't wanna be in the way of your daaaaate, okay?" I said then pat his head. "It'll be fine without me, Natsu." I told him then smiled. "B-B-B-But.. Luuucy!" He started to pull on my shirt. "If you aren't going, then I'm not going." I then sighed and pulled slapped his hand so he could stop pulling on my shirt. I sighed. "Look at me." I told him. I hated doing this. He then looked down so he didn't see my face. "Natsuuu!" I yelled. He lifted his face up slowly and looked at me. "Didn't you tell me that you like Lisanna?" I asked him. He was still silent. "DIDN'T YOU?" I yelled and gave him the death stare. "Yes, Lucy!" He told me. "Well then, you are going to that 'date' tomorrow WITHOUT ME and you are going to have some fun with Lisanna and tell her how you feel tomorrow, okay?" I yelled at him. "YES, LUCY!" He said while crying. I sighed again at his childish behaviour. He then hugged me tight. "ARIGAAATOUUU!" He told me, still crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked him, trying to break free of his hug. "Becauuuse! I looooove youu so muuuch!" He told me while squeezing me really tight. I swear I was about to die because of how tight his hug was. "I love you too." I said while sighing. "Come on.. let's go home now, Natsu."

"Just.. just a little longer.." He told me, still crying. I hit him in the head. "Baka. Stop acting like such a child or I'll take back what I said." I told him, sighing again. "Okay, okay! Let's go then!" He said, still hugging me tightly. As we were walking, my phone suddenly went off. ( A/N YES, THERE ARE PHONES INVOLVED IN THIS FAN FICTION XDDD ) It was a text. From Lisanna. It said: Dear Lucy, I need to speak to you. Alone. Please don't bring Natsu. It's only for a while, okay? :)

"Who is it?" Natsu asked me, squeezing me even tighter. "Uhmm, It's Levy chan! I gotta go, okay? You go ahead, I'll catch up with you later!" I told him, about to leave. "Wait! Lucyyy! I'm hungry!" He yelled. "There's food in the fridge! Just don't do anything stupid while I'm away! I'm only gone for a while!" I told him then left.

I saw Lisanna sitting in the same place we saw her before. "Lucy san." She smiled at me. "Hey Lisanna! What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked her. Lisanna was really nice. Natsu would always talk about her and I met her about… two years ago. I guess you could say we were good friends. Natsu knew her longer than I did of course.

Lisanna then looked at me seriously. "I need to ask you something. And please answer me honestly." What was she talking about? "Lucy san. Do you.. like.. Natsu?" she asked me. WHAT? Why was she even asking me this? "Well.. yeah! Sure I do.. as a friend.." I told her, while scratching my head. I suddenly got a text from Natsu that said: The food in the fridge is cold. What do I do?

I laughed at his silly text and replied: Put the food in the microwave, idiot.

"Lucy san?" I could hear her say. "Oh, what? Sorry.. I got a text from.. Levy chan.." I told her. "Oh.. Okay.. Well..I um.." she started playing with her fingers. "It's okay, I understand. I won't be bothering you and Natsu tomorrow because I wont be going." I told her. "Oh! N-N-No! It's not like that! I-I-If you wanted to go t-t-then.." She stuttered. "Seriously, Lisanna. I know how you feel about Natsu. Don't worry about it. He's only my friend and it's going to stay like that, okay? I then got another text form Natsu that said: How do you work the microwave? And I'm not an idiot.

I sighed. "Sorry, Lisanna, I have to go, okay?" I told her. "Huh? Oh, it's okay! And.. thanks Lucy.. for.. coming to meet me here.." she told me then smiled. "It's fine.. Have fun tomorrow, okay? I'll see you later!" I told her then left. I went back to my apartment to take nap. Besides, I didn't get enough sleep last night since Natsu kept on bothering me, like always. I don't know. I was just happy to be back in my original body! I just hope we don't switch again.

I went to my room and was just about to sleep on my bed but when I pulled my blanket out I found Natsu, sleeping on my bed. I sighed. His sleeping face was so kawaii! I looked at him, sleeping and smiled. "Natsuuu.." I whispered. "Lu-Lu-Luucyy.." I heard him mumble. I thought he was awake but he just turned around and continued sleeping. "What the hell? Get off, Natsu." I yelled. He still wouldn't get up so I grabbed the pillow he was hugging. "FAT BITCH." I yelled at him and hit him with the pillow. "RAWR" I heard him say. But he just kept on sleeping. What the hell? Okay, I need some sleep. I am so tired. Hmm, I wonder if Natsu found out how to work the microwave. He usually doesn't give up when it it comes to—BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM.

What was that loud noise? I went downstairs to check what It was and saw that it was the microwave. What. The. Freaking. Hell.

My microwave just… it.. it.. blew up? NATSUUU! Natsu was gonna get it. I picked up what was left of the microwave, went up to my room and threw the microwave on Natsu. "THE FUCK IS THIS?" I yelled at him. He still didn't get up. Okay, this was just getting annoying. He woke up to my effing alarm but he wont wake up to a fucking microwave being thrown at him. Baka. I started to feel weird again and getting a headache until I felt Natsu's hand on mine. He was pulling me to the bed. "What are you doing now, idiot?" I yelled but he was still sleeping. I was now on the bed with Natsu, In his arms. He was squeezing me again. I tried to escape but it was no use, he was too strong. So I just laid there. I don't know why but I was comfortable there. In Natsu's arms, I mean. Wait. What are you thinking, Lucy?

But I was too tired to actually care. So I ended up falling asleep. In his arms.

**~NATSU'S POV~**

I opened my eyes and saw Lucy. Sleeping. Next to me. In MY arms. How long had I been sleeping? What happened anyways? Oh crap. The microwave. What happened to it? I looked around and saw a pillow and parts of a microwave on the ground. Oh well. Lucy was sound asleep. And she looked so kawaii when she was sleeping! I wanted to wake her up since I didn't really get to eat anything but I couldn't. She just looked too tired this afternoon. I think she needs to rest. I noticed what kind of position we were in. But I didn't really care for some strange reason. I was comfortable. With Lucy in my arms, I mean. She was my best friend. Always have, always will be. Wait. It's 6 PM. Dinner time. On second thought, I'll just wake Lucy up.

* * *

><p>Sooo! What did you think of this one? :DDD I think I rushed this chapter a bit ;_; But I enjoyed writing this one :3 And thank you all for all the nice reviews! I update like, every single day ;D That's only cause exams are over and there isn't school for me right now. I'll be a bit busier when school is back for me. But for now, EVERY DAY UPDATE. HELL YEAH. ROFL. And the next chapter will be a bit more NALU! ;DDDD I promisee! :3 Okay, lovee you guuys, and tell me what you think please! :DD<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I just realized I had enough time to write a new chapter! so YAY! 2 chapters in one day! *twitch*twitch* Except this one was super rushed it's not even funny HOW rushed this chapter is ;DD Oh well. Tell me what you think. And I dont own Fairy Tail ~

* * *

><p><strong>~LUCY'S POV~<strong>

Today was Natsu's 'date' with Lisanna. They were apparently going to be with each other all day so I made my own plans. With Gray. I saw him last night in Fairy Tail after I cooked Natsu his dinner and we decided that we should hang out since our plans were ruined last time.

"Lucy.. what are you doing?" Natsu asked me, yawning. "I'm looking for something cute to wear." I told him while dumping clothes on the bed. "But you already look cute." He said. "Thank you, thank you, I know. But I wanna look even cuter than I already am!" I told him then gave him a smile. "By the way, Natsu, shouldn't you get ready too? For your date with Lisanna, I mean. What are you planning to wear?" I asked him. "Huh? Wear? I don't know.. I was thinking of wearing my usual clothes.." He told me while scratching his head. "Really? Your.. usual clothes.. THAT'S what your going to wear.. on your.. date.. Great idea.." I told him sarcastically. "Okay, first of all, it is not a date for the last time! We're just hanging out.. nothing more.. And even if I cared, which I don't, I wouldn't know what to wear!" He told me while looking at me with those innocent eyes. "You want me to help?" I asked him then sighed. "I don't know.. Do you want to help me?" He asked me. "It doesn't work like that, idiot. Do you want me to help you?" I asked him again. "Well, it would be nice if you helped me." He then looked at me, waiting for my response. "Nope. I don't wanna help you. It's not the 'it would be nice' kind of thing. You have to tell me you need me. And say it like you mean it." I teased. "Come on, Luce. Do I have to do this?" He asked me while scratching his head.

"Not really. Well, that is if you don't want me to help you." I told him. "So you're not going to say it? Okay then, I need to get ready myself anyways." I said then went back to dumping random clothes on the bed. Then Natsu got of off the bed and next to me. I turned around to look at him. He moved closer to me and looked at me seriously. "Lucy." He started. "Natsu." I replied.

"I…I..I…need…you.." He said, still looking at me seriously. "Good enough." I told him then smiled. "Thank you." He said then smiled back at me. "Okay, well, we're gonna have to go to your place and look at some of your clothes-"

"Um.. Actually, Lucy… Most of my clothes are already.. here.." I stared at him blankly. "Wait.. what? How can most of them be…here?" I asked him, looking angry. "Well.. I basically LIVE with you and I thought it would a be a pain going back and forth just to change into some clothes.. I decided to bring most of them here." He said while scratching his head.

"Oh whatever. Where are they?" I asked him then sighed. "They're in the other room." He told me and pointed to them. Oh my god. How did I not notice them? Geez, that Natsu.

I then looked at some of the clothes he had. "Wha- what? The fuck is this?" I said while pulling out a white skirt. I then looked at Natsu who grabbed the skirt away from me. "It's my sisters'. I probably brought it here by accident." He told me while scratching his head. "Really? I didn't know you had a sister, Natsu. And I would know. Because we've been friends ever since.. EVER!" I yelled.

"Whatever, I don't even wanna know why you have that skirt anyways." I said then continued looking through all of his clothes. The most normal one was probably his usual outfit, the one he wears basically everyday. "Nevermind, Natsu.." I told him. "What? I told you I needed you!" He yelled. "You didn't?" I asked him. "I did!" he told me. "Okay. I'll keep helping." I said, smiling.

I grabbed some jeans out of the closet where Natsu had put all his clothes. Hm.. would Natsu really look good in jeans? "Natsu. Try these on." I told him then threw the pair of jeans at him. "Me? In.. this?" He looked at the pair of jeans then back at me. "Just try it." I told him. He was just about to take of his shorts. "N-N-N-NATSU! What are you doing? Change in there!" I yelled while pointing at the bathroom. "Fine." He said then went in the bathroom to change. "What do you mean 'fine'? You want me to see you naked!" geez, that Natsu.

I waited for him to finish changing. I heard the door knob turn so I turned around to see if Natsu was finished. He had opened the door but hadn't come out. "Done, Natsu?" I asked him. "Yup.." He told me. "Well, does it look good?" I asked him. "I guess.." He replied.

"Well, try this on." I told him then threw him a black shirt and a red and blue jumper ( A/N Or jacket, whatever. ;DD ) to go with it. "Thanks." He said then closed the door to change. I waited for him once again to finish getting dressed. I heard the door open and so I turned to look. "WOW." I said, amazed. Natsu looked.. he looked so.. how do you say it…? "What do you think, Luce?" He asked me. "Luce?" He waved a hand in front of my face. "You're spacing out again."

"Oh, sorry about that.." I said while smiling. "Well, what do you think?" He repeated and waited for my response. I blushed looking at him again. "G-G-Great, Natsu.." I said, still blushing. "Really? Thanks, Luce!" He told me then gave me a hug. "No problem, Natsu. Well, I gotta go get ready myself. When are you supposed to leave?" I asked him while going back to my room. "I still got about two hours left before I go and meet Lisanna at Fairy Tail." He told me. "Really? Good. 'Cause I'm leaving at the same time." I told him then went back to looking for something to wear. "How about that?" Natsu told me while pointing to a short black dress. I looked at it and started thinking. "Really? A dress?" I asked him, unsure. "You look good in dresses." He told me. I blushed again and grabbed the dress and went to the bathroom to try it on.

**~NATSU'S POV~**

Lucy came out of the bathroom. I noticed she looked really embarrassed. "Well, how do I look?" I started to blush as I looked at her. "You look beautiful." I told her smiling and blushing even harder. "R-R-Really? I.. I think I'll just wear jeans and a shirt.." She told me. "Why?" I asked her. "I don't know.. I just don't think I should wear a dress.. It's only Gray.. it's not a big deal.. we're just going to hang out.. I shouldn't be to formal.." I just kept staring at her. "What is it?" She asked me. "Nothing.." I told her. "Well.. we have like, two hours left… what'd you wanna do? And don't tell me you want to eat ice cream or ANYTHING to do with eating." Lucy said, giving me the death stare.

**~LUCY'S POV~**

"What's something fun to do?" I asked Natsu. "I don't know. We could just stay home and play." He told me. "Play what?" I asked him. "Our game." He replied. "Our.. game?" I asked him, wondering what that was exactly. "Truth or dare. The game we would always play before." He told me. "Oh.. THAT game.. wait… no, no, no, no. I am NOT going to pay truth or dare with you again!" I told him, remembering what had happened last time we played. Natsu dared me to kiss the most good looking guy in the room while we were playing with Gray, Gajeel and everyone else. It's a good thing I threw up before I actually had the chance to do it. ( A/N They were drunk :) And yes. They drink. Only at that time though, okay? They were at a party.) Natsu gives me the worst dares. "That's different! It's only you and I this time! No one else is around!" He told me. He did have a point. I already knew basically everything about him and him, about me. And how bad could it get? "Fine. I'll play." I told him then sat down in front of him, on the bed. "Who's gonna start?" I asked him. "I will." He told me. Oh, this is gonna be fun.

* * *

><p>Soo! What did you think? I decided not to put the dates of Natsu and Lucy on this chapter. I felt like I was rushing a lot of things o.o" LIKE THIS MOTHER FLIPPIN CHAPTER. -.-" ROFL. Sorry again for the rush ;_; I hope you liked it though! Tell me what you think! :DD<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**~LUCY'S POV~**

"Truth." I told him. "Okay then." I then looked at the clock to see how much time has passed. It's been thirty minutes since we started to play truth or dare. So far, we've both only picked truth and asked the questions we already knew the answers to. I guess we were both afraid of picking dare. "Who was your first crush?" He asked me. "Gray." I replied. It was true though. When we were younger, I used to have this massive crush on him. But not anymore though.

"Okay, Luce, I pick… truth." He told me. "Natsu.. Are we really doing this? None of us are picking dare." I told him. "Fine then. You pick dare." He replied. Then it was just silence. Awkward silence. "Why do I have to be the one?" I asked him, getting angry. "Because. You brought it up. Just pick dare." He told me. "Fine." I told him then sighed and waited for him to think of a dare. "Well? I don't have all day." I told him. "Okay! Got it, sheesh! I dare you.. to tell me you love me." He told me.

Okay, good. A simple dare. I always tell him I loved him. Well, not really. He was the one saying it. I never actually said it back. Maybe once or twice.

"I love you." I told him then smiled. "See? Simple. Not that bad." He said then smiled back at me. "Okay, your turn, Natsu. I dare you to-"

"WAIT! I didn't pick dare!" He yelled before I got the chance to continue. "What? That's not fair! I didn't pick dare but you made me do it," I told him angrily. "Now, let me finish what I was going to say." He then went silent and waited for me to dare him to do something. I wasn't exactly sure of what I was going to ask him but I wanted to be fair and make it as simple as his dare. "Cheek." I was blushing as I struggled to say the proper sentence. "Cheek?" He asked me, wondering what I meant. "Kiss me. But only on the cheek." I told him. I don't know why I dared him to but I couldn't think of anything else. "Kiss you on the cheek? Is that alright with you?" He asked me, looking worried. "Baka, I was the one that dared you." I told him, still blushing.

And it was alright. I mean, we would kiss each other on the cheek all the time. Why is he so worried about it now? Why am I so worried about it now?

Natsu then stood up and moved closer to me. I blushed harder as he came closer. He bent down and looked into my eyes. _Oh God, Natsu, what are you doing? Just go ahead and do it! Don't make it so hard for me! _After looking at me for about 10 seconds, he kissed me in the cheek. I covered my eyes with my fringe and blushed. I don't know why I was blushing. This wasn't any different from all the times they've kissed each other on the cheek before.

He then went back to his original spot and smiled it me. I blushed even harder. "So… Truth or dare?" He asked me. He seemed different when he wasn't acting all childish and not talking about food. But he was actually being serious about this. And I was happy about that.

I thought about it for a while and decided to pick dare. How bad could it be? His dare last time was easy and simple. "Dare." I told him while waiting for him to say his dare. "Kiss me on the cheek." He told me. "What? But.. I asked you to kiss me on the cheek.." I answered. "And now I'm asking you to kiss me!" He told me then laughed. "Fine!" I yelled then got up. I walked towards him and bent down so that we were levelled. I put my hair behind my ears so it wasn't in the way. I didn't waste my time 'looking into his eyes' like he did to me. I quickly kissed him on the cheek and walked back to my spot, blushing. "That was quick." He told me then smirked. "No it wasn't. You just took too long." I told him then stuck my tongue out at him and winked.

"My turn. Truth or Dare?" I asked him. "Truth this time." He replied. "Fair enough." I told him while thinking of another question to ask him. I decided to go with the simple. "Have you ever liked me? In... that way?" I asked him.

**~NATSU'S POV~**

"Have you ever liked me? In… that way?" She asked me. Another simple question. No. Wait, was I really going to say no? Because if I did, I would be lying. Sorta. To tell you the truth, I liked Lucy way back when she had a huge crush on Gray. For a long time, actually. Which was also one of the reasons I hated Gray. But I also liked Lisanna at the time and since Lucy didn't know Lisanna all that well then, it was hard for me. I mean, to plan who I was hanging out with tomorrow or the day after that. I had to choose between the two and ended up choosing Lisanna. Lucy didn't exactly know that I chose Lisanna over her. She didn't really care, I guess. She was so caught up with Gray that she hardly spent time with me. And so I decided to introduce them both to each other. They became really good friends and for some reason, Lisanna and I stopped spending time together as much.

After I had heard that Lucy confessed her feelings to Gray, I was truly heart broken. And it was like that for a year. Lucy and I started to hang out with each other even MORE than usual and it just went back to normal and I didn't think I had feelings for her anymore.

"Natsu! How long is it gonna take you? Yes or no?" She asked me. "No." I replied. I decided to just stick with no. I didn't want her to find out about me liking her while she liked Gray.

"How about you, Luce? Truth or Dare?" I asked her. "Truth." She replied. "Okay then.." And I don't know why I asked her this question. But I just felt like I should.

I moved closer to Lucy, still on the bed and looked at her for a while. A leaned closer, not too close though. "W-W-What are you doing, Natsu?" She asked me. I noticed that she was blushing and I thought it was adorable. "My question for you is.. Do you want to kiss me? So.. if you could kiss me right now.. would you?" I asked her, still looking into her eyes. I was just teasing her and wanted to see what her reaction would be like but she just sat there, looking into my eyes. We were in that position for a really long time until she stood up. "Natsu, look at the time. We have to go, okay? This was fun but no more time to-" I grabbed her hand before she could leave. "Not until you answer my question." I teased, smiling at her. "Answer? My answer? My answer is no!" She yelled and tried to pull her hand away from mine. I was having fun teasing her and decided to a bit more.

I got up and looked at her seriously. "REALLY, Lucy? Reaaally? So your saying.. even if you could, you wouldn't kiss me? But.. you would.. want to, right?" I said, teasing her. "NO! I wouldn't kiss you if I could and I wouldn't want to kiss you!" She said, still blushing. "Fine… And your telling the truth-"

"YES, I AM TELLING THE TRUTH! Geez. Now, let's go!" She yelled and left the room. I followed after her and we both started to walk to meet Lisanna and Gray at Fairy Tail.

**~LUCY'S POV~**

Natsu and I arrived at Fairy Tail. We couldn't find both Gray and Lisanna. Apparently they both left to look for us since we were taking a while. Seriously? We didn't take that long, did we? Well, time flies when you're having fun. Well, I wouldn't call our game of truth or dare 'fun' but whatever. Natsu and I were just about to leave and look for them but then Gray and Lisanna showed up before we left. Lisanna looked a bit angry but I could tell she was trying to hide it.

"Yo!" Gray smiled then walked towards me. "Hey Gray! Sorry for taking long!" I told him. "It's okay, you didn't take that long. I just got a bit worried. So, are you ready to go?" He asked me nicely. "Yup!" I told him, excited.

**~NATSU'S POV~**

"Lisanna! Sorry for making you wait!" I told her while scratching my head. She looked really angry but I could tell she was trying her best to hide it. "It's okay, Natsu.. Ready to go?" She asked me. Lisanna was being really weird for some reason. But she did look beautiful and really cute in the dress she was wearing. "Yeah, I'm ready. And you look great." I told her and blushed as I looked at her again. I could tell she was blushing too and she didn't seem so angry anymore. "Thanks, Natsu." She told me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

**~LUCY'S POV~**

Wow. Natsu and Lisanna were being so sweet around each other. I saw how Lisanna kissed Natsu on the cheek. For some reason I felt jealous. Not about Natsu and Lisanna. Why would I? I just haven't been in a relationship like that before in a while. Not since Gray and I secretly dated before. No one knew about it. Not even Natsu. I guess I felt sorta guilty about that but was about three or four years ago though so it doesn't matter now.

I saw Natsu suddenly hold Lisanna's hand before they left and kissed her on the cheek saying something I couldn't understand. It was kind of weird. I mean, they weren't dating. They were just friends. I know that they both like each other but Natsu doesn't even know Lisanna likes her and Lisanna doesn't even know Natsu likes her but they're doing all sorts of stuff an actual couple would do.

I waited for Natsu and Lisanna to stop they're.. whatever the hell it was they were doing. When Natsu turned back at me and was sure that he was watching, I hugged Gray then gave him a light kiss on his cheek. Natsu then looked away from me and went back to Lisanna while Gray was standing there for long time, not saying a word.

"Graaay. Let's go already." I told him and he nodded in agreement and we both walked out and Natsu and Lisanna did the same. We were about to go our separate ways when I saw Natsu fidgeting.

"Hold on for a second, sorry Gray." I told him and walked over to Natsu. "Luce, I-" Then I hugged him. "Stop fidgeting. You look like a freak when you do that. And you're not a freak. So don't fidget, okay? Stop worrying about me not being with you on your little date. It'll only be for a while okay? And don't forget to tell her how you feel." I whispered so that no one could hear. "Okay, Lucy!" He told me then hugged me back and squeezed me but then let go right away. "I love you, Luce." He whispered into my ear. I felt shivers go down my spine as I felt his breath on me. "I love you too, Natsu." I started to blush as he walked away and smiled at me. "Come on already, Natsu, let's go!" Lisanna said and pulled him away from Gray and I then I couldn't see them anymore. I hope that their date goes well.

I walked back to Gray and told him that we should go. And so we did. Then I felt it. It always happens when Natsu is far away from me. The feeling. The feeling of someone watching me. I started to hold Gray's hand and squeeze it really tight because I got a little creeped out. Oh I can't wait to be closer to Natsu. Whenever I was with him, he would make me feel really safe.

( A/N Don't you just hate time skips? ;PP Well, I'm doing that now, Gomen ; A ; Right now, it's ALMOST the end of Natsu's date. Not Lucy's, okay? Natsu's. )

**~NATSU'S POV~**

We were walking, Lisanna and I, hand in hand like we used to. I turned to her and she looked at me. I was ready. Ready to tell her how I feel. "Lisanna.. I have something I need to tell you." I told her. "Me first." She answered.

What did she want to tell me? I nodded in agreement and waited for her to say what she needed to say. She looked angry again. "When Gray and I went looking for you.. I saw you.. with Lucy.. Kissing distance.." she told me. What? She saw that? "We didn't do anything! We were just playing around, Lisanna!" I told her. And we were. We were just having fun. Nothing happened. "What if something happened?" She yelled, looking really angry. "So? What IF something happened? What would it matter to you? We're not dating!" I yelled back. I swear, my chances of a perfect confession was a fail.

Lisanna looked really angry and hurt. "But, I care about you Natsu! And I've been with you.. LONGER than Lucy has! She doesn't know you like I do! Lucy is just using you!" ( A/N yeah. LUCY IS JUST USING YOU FOR YOUR BODY, NATSU. Okay, I don't know why I said that o.o" Anyways, I really hate Lisanna. BACK TO THE STORY! ;D ) "Please don't Lisanna," I told her, really seriously now. "Don't talk about Lucy that way. Lucy is my friend. And I love her!"

She looked at me, shocked at what I just said. "Do you even know what your saying? Do you even know what 'love' means? Your saying Lucy is your friend. Your also saying you love her! You also hug her every two seconds! You also kiss her in the cheek and she does the same! You also sleep at her house! You also spend every minute of every day with her, you barely have time for me anymore! Don't you see? You two are always together! All the time! you hold hands and do things a real couple would do! That's what I want with you! And when you say that you love her.. everyone thinks you actually love her in that way. You text each other all the time. I can name a lot of other things but I don't want to wast my time saying them all." I looked at her, amazed at what she just said.

Then I hugged her. "Lisanna, please listen to me. Lucy is just my friend. But I can't stop doing what we're doing now. Lucy and I are just really close friends. I don't want to compare you two. And when I say I love her, I don't really mean it in that way. But Lisanna.. It was you. It was always you. Maybe Lucy but only as a friend. That's all. But you. I.. love you. And not in the way that I love Lucy. In _that _way. And I always have felt this way." I told her, still hugging her. She finally hugged me back. "I love you too, Natsu." Then we stood there for a while, still hugging. And it just felt weird. Not hugging Lucy, I mean. After what Lisanna just said.. I just realized a lot of things. Lucy and I DO do things that real couples would do. Maybe I don't love Lucy in that way but.. what if she does love me in that way? Lucy and I definitely need to talk. But right now, I was busy with Lisanna. I was so happy that this was happening.

* * *

><p>I've nothing to say but I hate Natsu in the end of this chapter and I hate Lisanna in general. -.-" Oh and review and tell me what you think! XDD<p> 


End file.
